


mihawk's daughter

by allva



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the daughter of mihawk is sailing around and has a promise with the dark doctor. what is the promise and what is the relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Crystal dracule and this is the story of how I met the ‘dark doctor’ Trafalgar Law. One day I was sailing in the north blue until one of crew members yelled that there is an island ahead, I told them to get what we need and after we got the supplies they can do why ever they want. we docked and the crew split up into groups of four except our sniper and me. my sniper is my little sister Lily, her and me were walking along until this group of people surrendered us. I told them to leave us alone, but they said that the wanted the bounty that is on my head. I grab my scythe and attacked them, after a couple of minutes all of them fell to the ground. “lets go” I said to Lily, we bought some new clothes and shoes. when we got back to the ship I see all my crew members on deck, I ask how was everyone and they replied that they were okay and some complained that the island is cold. you see some of my crew is from the west blue and over there it is warm. I ask “are our supplies full,” my first mate Yamato answers “yeah”. I said “good, we leave tomorrow,” they replied “yes captain”. The next day we left the island and sail until a yellow submarine popped out of the water and these people started to attack my crew. I used my devil fruit and trapped them inside a box, I walked over to them and asked why they attacked my ship. what I guessed was their captain just glared at me, “Lee take them to the brig and if they try to escape send them to your office will you”. she said “aye captain,” they walked to where the brig is. “captain” Yamato called, I looked at him and asked “what”. “why did you spare them” he asked, “I want a little fun plus the captain of that crew is an old friend of mine” I answered. “If he is a friend why would you send him to the brig” ask Yamato, “like I said I want a little fun” I answer. 

“How far to the next island” I ask, “a day captain” answers Nick. “Okay, if any of you need me I will be in my room” I say as I enter my room, after a minute or two there is a knock on my door. “enter” I say. Ling enters the room, “What is it” I ask. “you want me to give the prisoners a check up” she ask, “yeah and if you don’t mind I will join you”I answer. “I don't mind what so ever” she says, “good” I say as we leave my room and go to the brig. We entered the brig and “oi” I say, they look in my direction. “Ling” I say as I walk to the cell at the end of the brig and lay down on the couch I placed in there, “don’t worry I will do it quickly” she says as she goes to the first cell and opens it. she walks to the first person which is a guy wearing a white boiler suit and black glasses, she grabs the guy’s sides then she grabs the guy’s thighs and run her hands up the guy’s inner thigh. “hey what are you doing” the guy ask, “i’m giving you a check up, it is one of captain’s rule that everyone that get on the Bloody Maria to have a check up” Ling answers. “Bloody Maria” says a guy with penguin hat in a questioning voice, “it is the ship’s name” says Ling. “thats a weird name for a ship” says a polar bear, “shut up” I yell. “you shouldn’t of said that” says Ling, “why” ask a guy with red hair. “cause the last person that said something like that became one of captain’s experiments” answers Ling, “experiments” says a guy wearing a white boiler suit and black glasses in a questioning voice. “captain likes to test things on people and see how they react to certain stuff” Ling says, “what kind of stuff” ask a guy with a spotted hat. 

“stuff like poisons, things she mixes and situations” answers Ling, Ling is now in the cell next to the one I am in. Yamato comes into the brig, “Captain” he says. I ask “what," “you have a call” he answers. I walk out of the cell, “Who is it” I ask. “Doflamingo” he answers, “he better say that I can experiment on one of his whores” I say. “Ling. when you are done write a report for me later” I say as I exit the brig, “okay captain” she says. “is you crew under his control” ask the guy with penguin hat, “no, actually he is friends with the captain’s father” Ling answers. “who is her dad” ask the penguin hat guy, “Mihawk dracule” answers Ling. “you mean the ‘hawk-eye’ Mihawk” ask the long nose guy, “the every same” Ling answers. Ling stands up and starts walking to the stairs that lead to the deck, “I hope you have fun” Ling says before she leaves the brig. After a few minutes I finished my call with Doflamingo and walked to the infirmary, “oi Ling, you have that report about the pirates” I asked. “yup, here you go captain” she answers handing me a folder, “thanks” I say then I leave and go to the lounge. “hmm, he still has those tattoos I gave him and he has my hat, yet he doesn’t remember” I say, “what a shame”. Once I finish my third bottle of wine I go to the deck, “oi Yamato” I call. 

“what” Yamato says as he floats up from the lower deck, “mind bringing me the pirate captain for me” I ask. “where do you want me to bring him” he ask, “to the lounge, thank you” I say as I go back to the lounge and get another bottle. Half way through the bottle Yamato comes in with the pirate captain, “Here you go captain” Yamato says. “thanks, tell me when we get close to the next island” I say, “okay” he says then he leaves. “hello Law” I say, he remains quiet. I take off the cuffs and say “sit down and drink with me," “who are you” he ask. “After all these years and those are the first words you say to me, I feel hurt” I say as I place a hand over my heart, “what do you mean all these years” he ask. “you don’t remember me, that hurts” I say leaving my hands over where my heart is, “who are you” he ask. “My name is Crystal Dracule” I answer, I take off his hat then I start running one of my hands through his hair. “Crystal” he says, “yes” I say. “the same Crystal that is the daughter of mihawk dracule” he ask, “yes” I answer. “you spent a few nights on dessora when I was a kid” he says, “starting to remember I see” I say in response. “Since you are starting to remember how about that drink” I say, he takes the glass I just finished filling. “tell me how you have been after leaving doflamingo” I say, “I have been good” he says. “thats good to hear” I say, I take a sip of wine and ask “do you remember that promise we made when we were little”. “yes” he nods his head, “it is good to hear” I say. I look at his hands, “I still say that you should wear a ring” I say. “Why” he ask, “so other women know that you are taken and because it makes me feel that you still love me” I answer shyly. He smiles, “Okay, I’ll wear a ring” he says. I smile, “If you do something for me first” he says. “what” I ask him, “let my crew go and get me a ring” he answers. “okay” I say, I go to the door and call for Yamato. “Yeah Captain” he says in a questioning voice, “let the heart pirates go” I say. “okay” he say, he floats to the brig and phase through the door. After a while the brig’’s door opens and the pirates come out, “We will go shopping for a ring on the next island” I say. “oaky” he says as he walks over to me, I look at him. He leans down and kisses me, I kiss back. After we finish kissing, “I love you” I say. “I love you too” he says, “i’m glad that we met when we were kids” I say.

 


	2. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
